


Bilingual

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin can speak Italian because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilingual

“Non so quando vengo a visitare.” Gavin smoothly said into his phone, Michael glanced at the time, it was 9AM and way too early for Gavin to be talking on the phone with someone. Michael rubbed his eyes and walked out of his room, yawning. Gavin had stayed the night, and Michael was so tired he could have sworn Gavin wasn’t even speaking english.

“ Sì, l’America è splendida, ma ogni tanto mi viene nostalgia di casa comunque.”  Wait, was that English? In a slightly better disposition and the sleep rapidly escaping from Michael’s eyes, he opened the bedroom door opened and saw Gavin, on his phone, in the kitchen, and leaning on the counter.

“Ti voglio bene anch’io nonno.” Gavin sounded like he was about to get off the phone so Michael opened the door a little bit more.   
“No, non ho intenzione di venire in Italia molto presto, il mio portafoglio non è così grasso.” Michael closed the door a little bit.  
“ Yeah un giorno. Lo prometto. Va bene ciao.” Italian sounded great on Gavin’s lips, especially with that stupid british accent.

“Are you eavesdropping Michael?” Gavin said with a smirk. Michael opened the door and said a very defiant ‘no.’

“Okay Maybe,” he said as he sat down on the counter. There was a bit of quiet until…

“Say something in Italian.” Michael said as he drank a glass of milk. Gavin smiled.

“Why do you find it sexy when I speak a language you can’t understand.”   
“Come on Gavin.” Michael rolled his eyes, “Just one more thing.” Pause. “Please?”  
“What’s in it for me, are you going to continue to beg? Come on. I can’t just spoil you Michael.” Gavin was wearing a shit eating grin, and Michael looked determined. He reached over the counter and cupped Gavin’s chin giving him a long passionate kiss.

Gavin broke away and muttered, “Ti amo.”

“What was that? I can’t hear you.” Michael smiled as Gavin kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear.

“Ti. Amo.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Shit Gavin said translated: I don’t know when I’m coming to visit. Yeah, america’s great but still get homesick once and awhile. I love you too grandfather. No, I’m not going to visit italy anytime soon my wallet isn’t that fat. Yeah one day. I promise. Okay bye. and then at the end he said I love you.


End file.
